


call out my name

by kumorebisan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: "last time" sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sort Of, doesn't really make sense sorrY, just take it and go, lowercase intended, maybe i'll even do some fluff later on who knows, plus i got this idea like at midnight oops, stubborn bruce, this is practice k, this trash ship is my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumorebisan/pseuds/kumorebisan
Summary: "you're delusional. i'm not in love with you, jeremiah. that would be-""crazy? sick?" jeremiah finishes for him. he rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. "so is whatever it is between us. yet, you give in. every. single. time. you always will. you'll be mine forever, bruce wayne."





	call out my name

**Author's Note:**

> idk man

jeremiah valeska is beautifully insane. a tragic work of art, something van gogh would create.  
  
somehow, though, he's perfectly sane. and that's even more terrifying.  
  
in this room, with pulsing columns of too much power in every corner, stands jim gordon with a gun cocked and ready. alfred stands beside him, much in the same position. harvey and a few other officers are scattered around, silent as they watch every movement of jeremiah's. he has bruce backed up against a corner, one hand wrapped around his throat and the other caging him in. he hasn't looked away from bruce at all, not even bothering to acknowledge the other people in the room. he just keeps talking.  
  
"do they know," jeremiah says quietly, thumb digging a little harder into bruce's windpipe. "do they know what we used to do for fun?"  
  
"no," bruce whispers, unable to raise his voice. the redhead is too close, much too close, and he can see jim gordon's calculating stare out of the corner of his eye. " _no_."  
  
jeremiah hums, tilting his head a bit to look deeper into bruce's eyes. he speaks even quieter now, his words for bruce only.  "they really don't know how i used to fuck you?"  
  
bruce squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head as much as he can. "please. don't."  
  
"oh, you certainly were a begger." jeremiah muses thoughtfully, tilting bruce's head back to expose his throat. "so desperate...'please jeremiah, faster! oh, harder!" he laughs, and bruce doesn't dare look around the room. he keeps his eyes closed.  
  
"that was before," bruce responds, voice trembling the slightest bit. "i'll never beg for you again."  
  
"look at me," jeremiah murmurs, fingers flexing against bruce's neck. "and we'll see."  
  
bruce slowly opens his eyes, glaring at the redhead in front of him. "you won't break me."  
  
jeremiah smiles. "we'll see," he repeats.  
  
"jim gordon," jeremiah says suddenly, loudly. bruce flinches, and fights back the sigh of relief when the other man finally turns away. "i'd like a bit of time alone with bruce, please."  
  
"not gonna happen," jim says at the same time that alfred responds with "to hell with that!"  
  
"gentlemen. please. one thing i do have in common with my brother is a trigger happy finger, and i'd hate to have to kill the people that bruce holds so dear." jeremiah says, clasping his hands in front of him.  
  
"it's alright, detective gordon. alfred. he won't hurt me," bruce assures them as best as he could. jeremiah looks back at him, winking. bruce ignores him.  
  
"how much time?" jim says gruffly, clearly displeased. alfred looks no different.  
  
"an hour," jeremiah replies.  
  
"too long," alfred growls. bruce shakes his head at him.  
  
"that's fine," bruce sighs. "please leave us for a bit. i'll be fine alfred. you'll be nearby if i need you."  
  
"alright," jim agrees begrudgingly, tucking away his gun. "we'll be just around the corner." he escorts everyone out of the room, all of them eyeing jeremiah warily. it's not long before they're alone.  
  
"ah, finally. i don't like being outnumbered, it makes for too much stupidity." jeremiah says, pulling bruce towards him by the tie. he smiles down at the black-haired boy, other hand on bruce's hip. "hmm. i would very much like to feel you again. so soft and willing, all for me."  
  
"stop it," bruce says firmly, trying to get away. jeremiah only leans his face closer, breaths mixing. bruce doesn't dare move, because their lips are already brushing with every inhale and exhale.  
  
"mmm, so warm." jeremiah sighs against his lips, stroking bruce's hip through his clothes. "so tight."  
  
"stop," bruce says, his efforts to get away weakening. god, he's _sick_. he's sick, just like the man in front of him. how the hell coud he possibly be getting aroused? jeremiah knows, because he smirks and presses his hips against bruce's.  
  
"are you sure? your body is telling me something very different," jeremiah croons, licking his lips and beginning to grind his hips against bruce's, slow and steady. bruce can't bring himself to stop him, thoughts too muddled to think clearly and logically. "just once more, bruce. just once more to give yourself over to me." jeremiah says, a bit breathless. bruce runs a hand through jeremiah's hair, breathing uneven.  
  
"once more," he repeats, and jeremiah leads him to the huge oak desk on the far side of the room, sitting him down on it. hands frantically pull at clothes, buttons popping free and scattering across the concrete floor. jeremiah takes time to prep bruce, and the latter is shocked at the sudden gentleness. he doesn't mention it, though, just helps guide jeremiah to slide into him. they groan simultaneously, jeremiah's face resting in the crook of bruce's neck.  
  
bruce is the one who moves first, encouraging jeremiah to start a steady rythm. "je-jeremiah-"  
  
"call out my name, bruce. i want to make you scream for me," jeremiah purrs, sucking a mark on bruce's collarbone. he increases his speed, and suddenly brushes against something that makes bruce tense up and see stars.  
  
"jeremiah," bruce chokes out, letting out a strangled moan. " _jeremiah_."  
  
the redhead suddenly picks bruce up off of the desk,  shoving him against the wall and somehow going even deeper. bruce cries out, hoping that the walls are as thick as jeremiah says they are.  
  
"god, you feel even better than i remembered." jeremiah groans.

bruce gasps, blunt fingernails digging into muscled shoulders. he tries to count the freckles there, desperately trying to find an anchor before he completely loses focus. he's hurtling over the edge now, failing to hold back his yell and sobbing into jeremiah's shoulder. the redhead gives a muffled moan against bruce's neck, the frantic jerking of his hips slowing. they pull away without meeting each other's eyes, gathering their clothes. it's silent as they clean themselves off and get dressed.  
  
"we still have seventeen minutes left," jeremiah says finally. their eyes meet, the telltale signs of what they had just done showing in the form of bruises along each other's neck, along with ruffled hair and swollen lips. jeremiah fixes his hair until it's in its former immaculate state. bruce does the same, then nods.  
  
"of course. we can just call them back in," bruce says distantly, looking towards the door.  
  
"right," jeremiah says, then opens the door and calls in jim and alfred. they immediately look around everywhere, and give bruce a once-over. he tries not to squirm, because the bruises dotting his collarbone might be peeking over the collar of his sweater. alfred will think that they were born of violence, and he'll be very wrong.  
  
"bruce," alfred says. he searches his face, but bruce only gives him a small smile.  
  
"i told you i would be fine, alfred. thank you, jim. and everyone else. we should go," bruce says, already moving to leave. he looks back, once, to meet jeremiah's amused gaze. "i suppose we'll meet again soon, won't we, mr. valeska?"  
  
"certainly," jeremiah replies pleasantly. he gives a small bow, then shoos alfred and jim along. "i do hope we meet under better circumstances."  
  
"so do i," jim says sarcastically, and storms out behind alfred. bruce lags behind, hesitating at the door.  
  
"it's not."  
  
bruce turns to jeremiah, raising a brow in question. "it's not what?"  
  
"it's not the last time. you'll never be fully sated. you'll keep coming back to me, over and over. _you're in love with me_ ," jeremiah says in a sing-song voice, smirking.  
  
bruce recoils, horrified. "you're delusional. i'm not in love with you, jeremiah. that would be-"  
  
"crazy? sick?" jeremiah finishes for him. he rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. "so is whatever it is between us. yet, you give in. every. single. time. you always will. you'll be mine forever, bruce wayne."  
  
bruce slams the door behind him on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> um. see you next time i guess lol


End file.
